


First time with a werewolf

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M, No Blood, Werewolf, lots of fun, technically turnabout, werewolf fucking human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Andy finds out the 'hard' way all the fun of having a werewolf boyfriend.





	First time with a werewolf

            “Andy? You think you’ll be okay tonight?” Andy smiled as he stood up and brought Drew into a hug. He stood a full foot taller than his thin little boyfriend, and much more muscular, though compared to his scrawny boyfriend, wasn’t much.

            “Andy I’m serious. I want to make sure you’re safe tonight, I don’t want to hurt you.” Drew pulled away and looked up to Andy, who only smiled down at him.

            “You’re so cute when you’re worried.” Drew pouted and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Hey, listen, I’ll be fine. Ill be with you all night.”

            “You’ll have silver beside you just in case?”

            “Drew.”

            “I’m serious.”

            “Yes. I’ll have silver beside me the whole time…just in case.”  A somber look overcame his face as he patted Drew’s head. “But I think I can handle a little werewolf. Let’s have dinner and start some movies.” ~

            Drew shivered as he felt the moon rising higher into the sky. He couldn’t see it, but his blood knew what was happening. Andy pulled him closer, patting his head. “Easy there, remember, I’ve got you.”

            Drew nodded, but grunted as he felt it start. Andy didn’t look, Drew had asked him not to, feeling the fur growing out beneath him. Andy smiled as he kept watching the movie, happy that Drew wasn’t making as much noise this time around.

            The first time he heard Drew change into a werewolf he was so worried. He sounded in so much pain, but he warned him not to interfere, he was happy things were different now. “So how’s my little puppy?’ Andy chuckled slightly, rubbing his fingers through the thick fur, and yelped as he felt Drew push him aside.

            Andy grunted as he hit the floor, shaking his head and looking up to see Drew, completely wolfed out, and very big. “Oh…uh…okay, big puppy. Really, big puppy.” Drew stood tall over Andy, breathing hard, and…smiling.

            Andy tried to stand up but Drew had other ideas. He was twisted around and forced onto his stomach, while Drew reached his claws down and shredded his clothes apart. “Woah. H-hold up, Drew?” Drew didn’t listen, kneeling down and running his tongue across Andy’s ass, making him shiver.

            “So…that’s how it feels.” Andy bit his lip as Drew crawled up closer to him, and Andy finally felt his cock. A bit throbbing red rocket, at least he assumed it was, it certainly wasn’t a normal human dick. He twisted his head to see Drew’s eye staring at him, unblinking. “Just…go slow, okay?”

            Drew blinked in return and gave a quick jab of his cock. “Fuck! I said SLOW.” Drew licked his chops but pulled back and rammed back in, hilting his cock all the way, his hairy balls slapping Andy’s. “Oh fuck…” Andy moaned loudly as he was pounded into the floor by his werewolf boyfriend.

            Drew growled as he continued rutting Andy, biting down gently on his shoulder, making his boyfriend moan louder. “Fucking, yes, I…fuck!” Andy’s eyes rolled as he came, squirting his load into the carpet. He grunted as he tried to push up against Drew, who replied with another hard thrust, forcing him back down.

            “Fuck. J-just cum already.” Drew gave a smirk as he happily obliged. He gave one last thrust, giving Andy a new surprise, signified by a near silent pop. “Was…was that a knot?” Drew licked the side of Andy’s face as his dick spasmed inside of Andy’s rear.

            “Oh…fuck~” Andy’s eyes fluttered as he went limp on the floor as Drew finished cumming, pulling out with a slight strain and a pop. “Ow…” He giggled slightly but gasped when Drew began to move again. “Well…guess we’re gonna be at this all night…sounds fun.”


End file.
